


Bittersweet

by fluffae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief Sexual Abuse, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is eventual, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mad Scientists, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, alanzo has a weird fetish for science i guess, brief slavery, main character is non-human but humanoid, the main ship isn't abusive, this is my guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffae/pseuds/fluffae
Summary: Pheone, being a strange humanoid creature of unknown origin, is sold in an auction to a rich man named Theodore Hill, who seems to find no problem with abusing him as much as he likes. Fortunately, Hill's ownership of Pheone doesn't last long, because Dr. Alanzo Sperling, a quiet and intimidating scientist, manages to find Pheone and rescue him. In return for this, Pheone agrees to allow Sperling to conduct scientific research on him. The two stay together in hiding from Hill, and slowly come to realize their affections for one another.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is completely self-indulgent and kind of silly. I am not writing this to please anyone else (but I don't mind, obviously, if you enjoy it). It will probably be really low quality and cheesy, but...what the heck, I'm just making it to have fun.

 

"Sold for four million thirty thousand to the gentleman in the white! Now, last but not least...the final treasure."

How Pheone got into this situation was beyond him. It had only been a few weeks ago that he had been free. He'd been cooped up in a cage since then, until today. This morning, the man who had captured him took him out, spiffed him up in tight-fitting, sparse clothes, and now was leading Pheone down a dim hallway.

He was scared--scared beyond belief. He was trembling so hard that the handcuffs on his wrists jangled and it was difficult to walk. The man who captured him pushed him onward from behind, using the butt end of a knife to urge him by nudging it between his shoulder blades and applying pressure whenever Pheone hesitated.

"Keep going," he grunted in Pheone's ear, "If you want a nice owner you gotta act obedient right now."

'Owner?!' Pheone thought with panic. His eyes widened and his shivering grew in intensity. 'I don't want an owner at all! I don't want to be owned! I want to leave!'

He craned his neck to look over his shoulder with watery eyes.

"Please let me go," he pleaded softly. But it was too late. They rounded a corner into an equally dark room. It was a stage room, and Pheone appeared to be the star of the current event. All eyes were glued on him as he stepped out from behind the curtain and toward the spotlight. Rows upon rows of audience members were lined up in seats like they were sitting in a movie theater, being entertained. Most of them were wearing sleek suits and the lot of them smelled like leather, cigarette smoke, and dollar bills. Pheone was pushed under the spotlight and murmurs broke out among the crowd once he was clearly visible. The people surrounding him seemed to loom in closer, observing his every move. Sweat beaded his forehead.

"The star of the night, of course, is this little guy right here!" The announcer seemed to come out of nowhere, popping under the spotlight next to Pheone and glancing at his clipboard. Upon it, Pheone could see some kind of chart. But he wasn't worried about that. He was worried about the reason for his apparent stardom.

"He's male and measures four feet and two inches. Very compliant." The man who had originally captured Pheone, still standing beside him, gave an approving nod to the announcer as he spoke into his microphone. "As you can see, he's got a nicely curvy build with strong arms. His hair is glossy and healthy, very soft. He's new, not used."

'"New, not used?!" What does that mean?!' screamed a voice in Pheone's head. Everything in his body urged him to run away from everyone there as fast as he could...but the logical side of him reminded him that that would just make things more difficult. There was no way he could escape, and struggling would likely earn him injury of some kind, whether he inflicted it or someone else did.

"And the best part, as I'm sure you've noticed...is that he's not human by any means." The announcer gestured to him with a grin. "He has two sets of ears and two sets of arms, I think. He's got fur from his elbows down and on his ears and cheeks. Not to mention, he has a...tail. His eyes are...black, white, and....pink?"

The murmur in the crowd increased in volume. Pheone could see some of them turning to one another and whispering.

"It's very rare that we have such an...exotic one. See, we aren't sure what species he is, because we haven't found or heard of any others like him--at all. He's the only one. And that's why he's not going to be cheap. But!" He raised a finger. "I think some of you might be suspicious that this guy is a fake. So what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna let all of you have a close look at him before we start. Whoever is interested can come up near the stage. No touching, please, gentlemen."

About half of the men stood up and filed out of their seats and up to the stage into two lines. Some looked thoughtful and others looked longing. Some smirked at Pheone's shivering and others frowned. They all had one thing in common, however: they were all clearly interested in Pheone, for one reason or another. One man with a large forehead, blonde hair, and a overall big appearance looked especially intrigued. He lingered for a long time, propping his chin up with a closed fist and occasionally running his hand through his rather greasy hair. Eventually he turned away and made room for those behind him by returning to his seat. Another man, tall and spindly, tried to reach out and touch Pheone (who almost jumped straight into the air with surprise), but recoiled when the announcer sharply threatened to "remove" him and glared as he retreated back to his seat.

The person who seemed the most interested in Pheone of all was at the back of the line. Something about him was...different from the rest of the people there. He smelled of metal. He wasn't dressed as formally as the rest of them, clad in a grubby dress shirt and wrinkly pants. His face was difficult to see due to the shoulder-length dreadlocks that were hardly restrained by a ponytail, but from what Pheone could discern he had very thin cheeks, prominent eye bags, and...yellow eyes, burning with intensity that he had never seen in anyone before. Those eyes bored into Pheone. Instead of scanning over his body in one hungry sweep or two like everyone else's did, they lingered on his tail, his four arms, and his four ears, before settling on his eyes. Then he stared, and stared, and stared. It couldn't have been long that their gazes met--ten seconds at the most--but it felt like a full minute to Pheone. By the time it was over, almost everyone else was seated, and the dreadlock man was the only one left looking at him. Eventually, he turned away and slinked away to the back, disappearing slowly.

"Alright," began the announcer, glancing down at his clipboard. "For this guy we're going to start at...seven million."

A low hum of surprise and protest arose from the crowd, but the announcer just shrugged.

"He is completely legitimate. If you want a pretty pet you gotta pay a pretty penny, folks. So let's get started. Any bidders for seven million?"

Five hands rose.

"Seven million one hundred thousand?"

Four hands rose.

"Seven million two hundred thousand?"

Three hands rose.

"Seven million three hundred thousand?"

Two hands rose.

"Seven million four hundred thousand?"

Two hands rose.

"Seven million five hundred thousand?"

Two hands rose.

As the bidding continued, Pheone squinted into the crowd at the two raised hands. They were both men who had taken a special interest in him a couple minutes ago--the blonde man and the dreadlock man. The blonde seemed just as calm and collected as before, whereas the dreadlock man looked twice as intense as he had been. He was still staring at Pheone.

"Eight million," came a voice. But it wasn't the dreadlock man nor the announcer, it was the blonde. He seemed smug, judging by the smirk on his lips, but it was difficult to tell through the darkness what the rest of his expression looked like.

The announcer seemed rather stunned, because he remained silent for a few moments. "Er-- Anyone else for eight million?"

The dreadlock man's hand didn't rise. If his expression had been scary before, now it was terrifying, and it was directed at the blonde. Pheone had no doubt that someone twice the blonde's size would have shriveled under the burn of that gaze. Pheone found a tiny sense of comfort knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about whoever that guy was.

"Last chance for eight million..."

It didn't change the fact, however, that he was still being sold like a farm animal, whether it was to the dreadlock man or not. A chill shot through him and he braced for the announcer's next words. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"And sold, to Mr. Theodore Hill!"


End file.
